I Love You So
by Roxeant
Summary: Yay! A second songfic has been added to the collection! Fwee! Aren't you all happy? Remember, submit any suggestions you want to me for more to add. (Warning: Strong DS throughout)
1. I Love You So

**I Love You So**

****

A Songfic By Roxeant  
  
Introduction:

I know that songfics are really overused and stuff, but I had to write this one. . . it was just so beautiful. Danny Boy is an exquisite song about a father saying goodbye to his son as he goes off to war. It's an ancient Irish Aire. I'm twisting the theme around a bit and am making it from Sam's point of view, watching Danny go off to fight a powerful ghost. Well, here it is. I hope that you enjoy! If I get positive reviews, I might add more songfics.  
  
Disclaimer:

I do not own Danny Phantom, though I wish I did.

* * *

My eyes were fixed on Danny, and I watched as a slow trickle of blue smoke was emitted from between his lips. Another ghost had escaped from the Ghost Zone, and it was Danny's duty to catch it and keep the world safe. I knew that he was saving lives and doing what he had to, but I still hated it.  
  
It hurt every time I saw him go off to fight. I always was worried that he might get hurt, might leave me forever, might stay in his ghost form and go into the ghost zone, never to return to my embrace. But I had to live with it. What could I do? I could not selfishly keep him to myself and stop him.  
  
Still, every time that Danny had gone off to fight another ghost, he had come back unscathed with a kiss and a joke for me, a twinkle in his eye and his black hair mussed. I would fuss for a little bit, and then we would forget about it. Or, Danny would forget and I would attempt to.

**Ah Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
  
The summer's gone, and all the flowers are falling  
  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide**

******   
  
**This happened every single time that he was summoned to try and stop whatever fiend had escaped from his father's portal. Every time he went off to fight the ghost that had escaped, every time I would wait for his return, helping in whatever small ways that I could, even though I couldn't do much.  
  
I could tell that this ghost was especially bad. How could I tell? Danny can feel the pulsating rhythms of a ghost entering this world, and he can tell how strong it is. His emotions react accordingly. He senses the ghost, and I sense how strong it is by observing his actions and expressions.  
  
Danny stood up from his chair- we had been studying in his room, just the two of us- and reached out a hand to caress my cheek. I gave him a weak smile, my amethyst eyes the only clue to the pain that I was feeling in my heart of hearts. Danny noticed, as he always did.

**But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
  
Or when the valley's hushed, and white with snow  
  
And I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so**

****

"I'm going ghost," he said, leaning down and placing a kiss upon my forehead. My onyx locks fell into my eyes, obscuring my view as I nodded my consent and stood up. I knew that Danny needed me to love him, and that I couldn't stop him from fighting. I would help in any way I could.  
  
I sighed and pulled away from the gentle touch of his lips, albeit reluctantly. "Come on, Danny. I'll get the Fenton Thermos. . . I love you." The rest went without saying- I would stand by him and fight with him to the death. He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, leaning in close so that he was whispering in my ear.  
  
"I love you too, Sam."  
  
I almost melted then, but I knew that Danny needed me. The world needed him. He stepped back from me before beginning his transformation. He would need to be Danny Phantom for the fight. Two circular hoops of blazing light surrounded him, and soon I was facing Danny Phantom instead of Danny Fenton.

**But if you come, and all the flowers are falling  
  
And I am dead, as dead I may well be  
  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
  
And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me**

****

Danny looped an arm about my waist, and I shuddered as a chill ran along my flesh. He had made us both insubstantial, and we were now gliding easily down through the floor that we had been standing on moments before. Soon, Danny Phantom, white hair, green eyes and all, and I were in his father's basement and lab.  
  
"Be careful," I asked him imploringly, not daring to look at him.  
  
He tilted my chin upwards and pressed his lips to mine in a fleeting, sweet kiss. I almost cried. "I will, Dear Heart, I will," he promised. "It's probably nothing. You do this every time I have to fight something big, dangerous. . . though if you keep letting me kiss you when you're this worried, I might get to like it."  
  
"Go," I said, pushing him forwards. "Fight." Just then, something blue emerged from the Ghost Zone portal, pushing its way through. It was enormous, sinew and muscle rippling along its body as it clambered out of the narrow entranceway. It was a gigantic lion, its razor sharp fangs poised and ready.

**And I will hear, though soft your tread above me****  
  
And o'er my grave will warmer sweeter be  
  
And you will bend and tell me that you love me  
  
And I will sleep in peace until you come to me**

****

The lion charged, and as Danny dodged its deadly fangs I dashed towards a nearby counter about twenty feet away. There was the Fenton Thermos, just where Danny had left it. I smiled and picked it up, ready to suck up the gigantic lion when Danny told me to. I trusted his judgment.  
  
As I ran closer to the duelers, I noticed that Danny's spandex outfit had been torn, and a trickle of blood was staining the black suit and turning the white parts of the fabric to a bright crimson color. He was bleeding badly, but he was still able to fight. I bit my lip to hold back tears and watched as the lion's fangs narrowly missed Danny's arm.  
  
Danny turned towards me and gave me a tired, sad smile. He then turned towards the lion, all of his focus returning. A bright beam of green light shot from his hands, cannoning straight into the lion's chest. The lion was hit, and I knew that Danny had injured him. However, the lion charged straight for Danny once again, making a swipe at his throat. . .

**But if I live and should you die for Ireland  
  
Let not your dying thoughts be just of me  
  
But say a prayer to God for our dearest Island  
  
I know He'll hear and help to set her free**

****

I leapt forwards, throwing the thermos directly at the lion. It dodged, snarling malevolently, and then turned towards me. I had missed my target, but it was distracted from Danny. The great spectral feline stalked forwards on padded, ghostly feet, its moon-white fangs bared in a vicious snarl. I suppressed a shudder.  
  
The lion catapulted at me, claws outstretched. The mark hit home, the sharp claws cutting the flesh of my stomach. Then Danny, who had retrieved the Fenton thermos, threw it at the lion once again. This time, it didn't miss. The thermos opened, and the great cat was sucked inside. It shook, and then lay still.  
  
Then, Danny rushed to my side. He was bloody and bruised, but he seemed to be alright. Somehow, I knew that I would be too, even if I had been severely injured, more so than he was. The boy silently pulled my shirt off to survey the damage. My cheeks flushed from both pain and embarrassment.

**And I will take your pike and place my dearest  
  
And strike a blow, though weak the blow may be  
  
T'will help the cause to which your heart was nearest  
  
Oh Danny Boy, Oh Danny boy I love you so.**

****

Danny smiled and pressed a cool, comforting hand on my exposed stomach. I winced in pain at first, but then grew accustomed to his touch as he prodded my torn and bleeding flesh, surveying the extent of my injuries. Even though I was in a bra with a torn up stomach and with Danny standing over me and trying to help, I felt good.  
  
I knew that I had helped, that I had probably saved Danny's life, and that was worth any pain. I would have done the same thing again in a heartbeat. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain throbbing through my body. Danny smiled slightly and pulled me up, leaning against a wall and letting me recline across him.  
  
"I love you, Sam," he murmured, pressing his lips upon the back of my neck. I shivered with pleasure, but the pleasure swiftly turned to pain as my bleeding stomach suddenly shuddered with a nauseating throb. I winced and smiled up at him as I began to close my eyes in slumber. I knew that I would live, that I would be alright.  
  
I would heal eventually. Danny was here to protect me, and I was there to protect him. Softly, I answered him. "I love you too." 


	2. Everybody's Fool

**Everybody's Fool**  
  
A Songfic By Roxeant  
  
Introduction:

Well, here's the next installment! I've gotten so many positive reviews, that I've decided to add a second! (Don't be afraid to make suggestions for others in their reviews)! I know that Everybody's Fool isn't exactly an ancient Irish Aire like Danny Boy was, but I felt that it carried emotion and a message, just like Danny Boy did. Therefore, I've decided to use it for my next songfic in the 'I Love You So' collection.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, though I wish I did

* * *

I sighed and turned away from Danny and Sam, not looking back as I walked along the cobbled street. I had to admit it- I was jealous. It wasn't like I had a crush on Sam or anything, she's like a sister to me, but I was scared. I was scared that Danny and Sam would leave me out.  
  
They had each other to make out with now, what did they need me for? I'm just Tucker, the goof, they don't need me. All I do is carry the Fenton Thermos and chuck it at Danny when he needs it. Well, Sam can do that now. I'm not going to be treated like an idiot, like a complete fool. I don't need them.  
  
I heard Danny run after me as I walked off, trying to catch me so we could talk. Well, I didn't want to talk. Sam was wiser. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Give him time, Danny," she said softly. That loving tone made me sick. How could they betray me like this? How could they do this to me?

**Perfect by nature **

**Icons of self-indulgence **

**Just what we all need **

**More lies about a world that**

I was the third wheel now. Back when Danny and Sam were just friends, back when all of us were friends, we were all equals. No one ever got left out. Danny and Sam and I were tight, even though we were a threesome instead of a twosome. But now, Danny and Sam were dating. What could I do? I'd just bother them.  
  
I sighed and shook my head as I looked up into the cloudy gray sky. It wasn't fair! None of this was fair! It started to rain, and I felt a raindrop run down my cheek. . . or was it a tear? I couldn't tell. Soon, cascades of salty tears ran down my cheeks. It was like a river flooding. All the barriers in my heart had broken. The rain got stronger.  
  
Dark storm clouds were gathering above me, and shadows were falling across the sidewalk. Water ran into the gutter, lapping as it moved along the concrete and rolled off of the curb and into the street. I sighed and shook my head, resisting the temptation to turn around and look behind me. I wouldn't let them see me cry.

**Never was and never will be **

**Have you no shame don't you see me **

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

I felt betrayed and hurt then. I ignored the rain dampening my clothes. I felt like a fool. Danny and Sam had never been my friend to begin with. It had all been a lie. We had never been close; it had all been a dream, a painted façade. It hadn't been anything special or meaningful.  
  
Now, the paint was chipped, and I could see our friendship for what it really was- completely fake. Danny and Sam didn't really care about me. How could they? I was just Tucker, me, the one no one cared about. How could I have been so stupid? How could I never have seen past them before?  
  
I sighed and looked up at the sky again. I glanced at the sky just in time to see a fork of lightning flash, illuminated against the dark clouds above. I knew that I'd better get home. The rain was pounding harder, almost as if it was burying into my flesh. It didn't matter. My heart was already torn.

**Look, here she comes now **

**Bow down and stare in wonder **

**Oh how we love you **

**No flaws when you're pretending**

Thunder roared above me. Danny, the superhero, thought that he was too good for me. Him and his stupid girlfriend. Now that they were together, they would just leave me in the dust. I couldn't trust them any more. How could I be an extra friend, not really needed by anyone? I had seen through them now. They hated me.  
  
Feeling neglected, feeling not needed, it was the worst feeling ever. I could hardly breathe. My lungs were blocked, and I wanted to crawl under the warm covers of my bed and sleep forever. I just wanted this day to rewind so that I could fix it and change things. Even though I knew they didn't need me. . . I still missed Danny and Sam.  
  
I felt betrayed, used. They had just dumped me. After all these years of being friends, they had abandoned me. I had honestly thought that we were closer than that. I had believed that we would be friends until the end of time. Then those two idiots had to go and fall in love. Now, I was yesterdays news. What would they want with me?

**But now I know she **

**Never was and never will be **

**You don't know how you betrayed me **

**Somehow you've got everybody fooled**

Soon, before I knew it, I was at my front door. I walked in, pushing the door open. I stormed up to my room. No one stopped me, no one was home yet, or if they were, they were in the living room watching TV. As soon as I got up the stairs, I stomped into my room, slamming the door behind me. No one heard me. It was as if I didn't even exist.  
  
My worst fears had been realized. I had no one in the entire world that cared about me now. No family to make me feel better, no friend... not even a girlfriend. That was another thing that pissed me off. Danny now had a girl, and I had been trying all year to find one! After what he did to me, he didn't deserve to be happy.  
  
I kicked off my shoes, hurling them at the wall, ignoring the black marks that they made as they collided with the white paint. Part of me felt hurt and betrayed, and I was filled with a sadness that I couldn't control. However, that part of me kept growing smaller and smaller, and a different part of me was becoming noticeable. . .  
  
This part of me missed Danny and Sam.

**Without the mask**

****

**Where would you hide**

**Can't find yourself**

**Lost in your lie**

I couldn't hide now. I couldn't stay mad at them forever. Hey, they were in love. Even though I felt insulted, hurt, and jealous, even though I felt left out, I loved them more than I hated them. We had been best friends for years. We'd had fights before. Maybe, just maybe, we could get over this and still be friends.  
  
I glanced at the phone on my night table. It was only a few feet away, close enough for me to reach out and grab it. I could call Danny, he and Sam would probably be at home by now. I could call them both and apologize. I could. . . but I was too proud. After they had abandoned me, could I still call them?  
  
I didn't know. It still felt as though they had left me alone and had completely forgotten me. Even though they hadn't actually said that they didn't want to be friends with me, I still felt that it was implied. How could they possibly want me now?

**I know the truth now **

**I know who you are **

**And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be **

**You're not real and you can't save me **

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

It was then that I realized how stupid I was. I had just left them on a street corner on the walk home from school, not bothering to complain. They hadn't said that they didn't want me around, I had just assumed it. All they had said was that they were going out. They hadn't said that they wanted to ruin our friendship.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, this could all work out. Maybe I could still be friends with both of them. We could still do stuff, go to movies and hang out and do homework together. They would just need some time alone once in a while for dates. I mean, sometimes I went and did stuff with Danny alone, and sometimes Sam and I hung out without Danny.  
  
Deep down, a part of me knew that things would be different, but I still had to try and make this friendship work. I picked up the phone, and dialed Danny's number. 

* * *

Review Answers   
  
Awww! You're all so sweet! Here's shout outs to all my reviewers! Thank you so much for all your positive words! They inspire the writer, you know!  
  
Ms. Attitude: Thanks for the review! And... as you can see... I will! Next songfic is up. I've decided to make this a collection!  
  
Nightmare123: I should hope it's good from all these positive reviews! Thanks.   
  
Mystic Junebugs: I'm glad that you like songfics! Though some people do think they're overused, I don't! I love both one shots and songfics.  
  
Brittany Miller: Awww... I love these compliments! So sweet! I'm glad you think my work is Phantastic.  
  
Danny Phantom Girl: Thanks! I worked hard on it, made sure to get the words just right. And I'm glad I finally figured out the HTML!  
  
Ruth Summers: Yay! A fellow Redwall fan! I LOVE REDWALL! EULALAIIIAAAAA! Well, I'll be writing tons of other stuff (Redwall and Phantom, Teen Titans too!), so keep on the lookout!  
  
Julie Ghost: I know, aren't they? I love Danny/Sam fics... I just feel that they should be a couple. I feel strongly about all the couples I support.  
  
Starfires Biggest Fan: Thanks for the review! Very nice of you. I take it you like TT as well? Starfire rocks! Of course... Raven does too... . She's my fave.  
  
Autumn Gold: Yah, I love Danny/Sam. There should be more of them! Much, much, much more Danny/Sam... many, many fics...  
  
MaxBlader01: Awww... thanks... Need some tissues? I'm glad that you liked my fic so much!


End file.
